This Love
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: Para saber de que trata por que no lo leen y disfrutan n.n


Hola a todos n.n lamento no actualizar mas seguido mis otros fics pero es que ahora mismo estoy con lo de la universidad y estoy arreglando mis cosas ya que ya me voy a ir y pues esta historia la escribí por que se me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba This love de Ángela Aki, y bueno debo de admitir que también estoy triste, pero bueno solo espero que les guste

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

This love

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar cerrarlos nuevamente por el exceso de luz que había en la habitación, nuevamente y con un poco de trabajo volvió a abrirlos, por un momento no sabía en donde se encontraba, sin embargo el olor a medicina y el dolor que sentía la hizo recordar donde se encontraba.

Con un poco de trabajo intento levantarse, pero lo único que gano a cambio fue un dolor tan agudo que la hizo quedarse quieta mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, mientras la Hokage entraba en la habitación seguida de Shisune. La voluptuosa mujer se acerco hasta la cama, mientras veía a su mejor alumna recostada en posición fetal mientras su largo y hermoso cabello se encontraba esparcido por toda la almohada mientras la sabana que la cubría dejaba ver sus pálidos hombros, mientras que sus delicadas manos cubrían su rostro.

La joven sintió el calor de la mano de su maestra en su espalda y poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, y lentamente se incorporaba en la cama, dejando ver su pálido pero no por eso menos hermoso rostro, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban los ojos color avellana de su maestra.

─ Tsunade- sama- La joven no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo así, por lo que Tsunade sostuvo a su alumna-

─ Sakura… Como te sientes hoy?- La preocupación y la tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de su sensei, pero no podía hacer nada para reconfortarla no tenia la fuerza ni para sostenerse ella misma-

─ Sakura-chan – La voz de Shisune, tenía un toque de preocupación y miedo-

─ Onee-san… estoy bien- Intento hacer una sonrisa o algo que se le acercara, para no preocupar mas a su Onee-san ni a su Okaa-san, sin embargo sabia que con eso no seria suficiente-

─ Sakura… hoy… llega… Naruto- La voz de Tsunade era entre cortada, pero la felicidad y la ilusión con la que los ojos esmeraldas de la joven la veían fue suficiente para que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios- y con el viene Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai… Naruto cumplió su promesa, trajo de nuevo a Sasuke-

─ Si, Naruto… sabia que regresaría con nuestro amigo- Cerro sus ojos mientras, intentaba hacerse una imagen de Naruto, lo cual fue suficiente para que sintiese nuevamente un agradable calor en su interior-

─ Y sabes Sakura-chan, se les recibirá con los honores que merecen- Shisune se oía mas animada que antes la pelirosa lo notaba y se sentía feliz por ello-

─ Yo…-Abrió sus ojos y miro suplicante a su maestra- Yo… quiero…ir… quiero, recibirlos a… los tres- Tsunade sabia lo débil que se encontraba, pero sabia que aunque se lo prohibiera ella conseguiría estar presente por lo que la dejo recostada y le sonreía mientras besaba su frente-

─ No puedes ir así- Sakura Iba a protestar pero Tsunade la interrumpió- No quieres que te vean en esas fachas no?- Su alumna sonreía mientras Shisune se acercaba a ella- Shisune arregla a Sakura y llámame cuando este lista, para venir por ella-

─ Si Tsunade-sama- Sakura se sentía por primera vez en 4 años feliz, y sintió como Shisune la ayudaba a levantarse mientras Tsunade abandonaba la habitación-

─ Cuento contigo para que luzca hermosa, aunque no creo que pueda verse mas de lo que ya es- Sakura vio a su maestra con una sonrisa mientras Tsunade reía abiertamente- Ahora regreso- Tsunade cerro la puerta tras de si mientras recargaba su frente sobre la puerta y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por ella, por que así se lo había pedido, pero como podía ser fuerte si ahora mismo se estaba derrumbando, si ahora la estaba perdiendo también a ella.

Intento tranquilizarse, mientras retiraba las lágrimas de sus ojos, para después levantar su rostro y caminar hacia su oficina.

El grupo de kakashi se encontraba de camino a la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, el cual había madurado durante estos 4 años y ahora tenia un gran parecido físico con el 4· Hokage, pero había algo que no había cambiado en el y eso era el brillo de sus ojos, la ingenuidad que aun poseía, junto con la gran alegría y energía que caracterizaban al rubio.

La emoción que sentía en esos momentos no tenia comparación, solo deseaba llegar y ver a su mejor amiga, y entregarle al Teme.

Sai en cambio no veía las cosas de igual forma, estaba feliz, por que al fin su feita volvería a sonreír, al ver al Uchiha, y volverían a ser el equipo 7, un equipo que no lo necesita, sabia que nuevamente estaría solo, pero tenia que admitir que al principio no era lo que esperaba pero con el tiempo había logrado hacerse amigo de Naruto y de su feita.

Sabia que Sakura se llevaría una sorpresa al ver como tenia su cabello, y es que no lo había cortado en ese tiempo, y su piel se había bronceado por el sol, sabia que no se lo esperaba.

Kakashi sentía una gran satisfacción de tener nuevamente a su equipo completo, pero había algo dentro de el que le decía que no todo estaba bien, hubiese esperado ver a sakura en la puerta, lista para recibirlos pero no fue así, en su lugar estaba Ino y Hinata las cuales no tardaron mucho en ir con sus dos alumnos aunque, sabia que la Hyuuga no podría llegar muy lejos con Naruto ya que el solo la veía como una buena amiga.

En su interior solo esperaba que su alumna estuviese junto a la Hokage y que estuviese bien.

Por el contrario para Sasuke era extraño estar en Konoha, pero en su interior Sasuke se sentía tranquilo de estar nuevamente en su hogar.

Al fin habían llegado a la Oficina de la Quinta, y para ser honestos cada uno sabía que les esperaba al pasar esa puerta, pero sin más la abrieron entrando a la habitación mientras una mujer los veía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Bienvenidos- Naruto, Sai y Kakashi al fin se sentía en casa – se levanta se su asiento y se acerca a ellos mientras los veía a cada uno- ahora síganme- todos se quedaron extrañados no cabía duda que la quinta estaba rara, pero sin protestas la siguieron hasta el patio de la casa de los Hokages donde todos los equipos estaban reunidos, por lo que el equipo se quedo sorprendido y encimados en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la quinta los hizo despertar- Bienvenidos a Konoha, ahora ya están en casa- Mientras les daba una Tsunade sonrisa maternal-

Todos los integrantes de los equipos se acercaron a hablar con cada uno de ellos pero no había señas de Sakura hasta que poco después las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, captando la atención de todos.

Tsunade sabia que lo que venia a continuación no seria nada grato para ninguno de los recién llegados.

Y no se equivocaba la joven de tan fina figura que era cargada por un ANBU y seguida de Shisune, era el centro de atención de los presentes.

Shisune había hecho un trabajo grandioso Sakura lucia hermosa, había dejado atrás esa bata de hospital por un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes mientras su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta de caballo.

El AMBU se detuvo frente a los recién llegados y con sumo cuidado bajo a la chica la cual con mucho cuidado.

─ Naruto- Sakura dio dos pasos con suma dificultad, perdió el equilibrio pero fue el rubio quien la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos para evitar que cayera, y en ese momento los ojos esmeraldas de la joven chocaron con los de zafiro del joven- Bienvenido a casa Naruto

─ Sa…Sakura-chan- La joven le regalo una sonrisa débil al chico mientras veía a Sai ,y a su sensei y por ultimo a su amigo Sasuke- que… que…-La joven vio a su amigo directamente a los ojos y poso su mano en el rostro de el-

─ Que bueno es tenerlos en casa otra vez- La joven se veía agitada y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas lo cual fue suficiente para que Tsunade se acercara y la sin ningún esfuerzo le quito a Sakura de las manos al rubio mientras la cargaba salía del jardín dejando a Shisune para dar las explicaciones-

Dos horas después el grupo se hallaba en la oficina de la quinta mientras un muy molesto rubio golpeaba el escritorio de la Hokage

─ Que le sucede a Sakura-chan ella… ella se veía…- En la mente del rubio acudió la imagen de la sakura de esa mañana por lo que cerro fuertemente los ojos y cerro sus manos en puños lastimándose- tan débil y frágil porque?- poco a poco su voz perdió fuerza, pero al no obtener respuesta golpeo tan fuerte el escritorio que lo partió en dos, y con dos zancadas se acerco hasta la silla de Tsunade y la volteo bruscamente pero la Voz de Jiraiya lo detuvo-

─ Fue suficiente Naruto- El hombre entro por la ventana mientras se acercaba a Tsunade la cual solo estaba callada- Tsunade diles que le sucede a Sakura- La rubia solo se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que le salieran las lagrimas provocando que sangrara su labio-

─ Ella…- Todos estaban esperando una buena explicación pero el silencio de la quinta parecía eterno- Sakura… yo… yo no puedo curarla- Si antes no entendían nada ahora menos que tenia Sakura-

─ Acaso fue herida en una misión?- Jiraiya negó rápidamente el comentario de Sai- Entonces que es?- Por primera vez podían verlo desesperado y fuera de si-

─ Sakura- Los sollozos de Tsunade hicieron que les recorriera un terrible escalofrió por la columna- Esta… Muriendo…- Fue el momento mas desesperante para todos ahora lo entendían, Sakura estaba Muriendo y lo que es pero ni la quinta podía curarla-

─ Es aquí- Shisune los había llevado hasta el cuarto donde estaba Sakura no querían entrar no podían soportarlo, pero fue Kakashi quien abrió la puerta y cerrándola tras de el-

─ Kakashi…-sensei- La sonrisa de sakura lo hizo enternecerse mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba su alumna, la cual estaba con su cabello esparcido por la almohada y con su rostro perfecto y hermoso pero cansado-

─ Sakura-chan perdóname- se acerco a ella y se ponía de rodillas mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabeza-

─ Pero por que sensei?- La joven lo veía con duda lo demostraban esos hermosos ojos esmeralda-

─ Por no ser un buen sensei para ti, por no haberte prestado la misma atención que les preste a Naruto y a sasuke aquí la que mas sufrió fuiste tu - su ojos visible se cerro al sentir como los brazos de ella se aferraban a su cuello- Sakura

─ No sensei, no te culpes sabes yo también me descuide yo le preste mas atención a Sasuke que a mi misma- cero sus ojos y se tomo su tiempo para continuar- Y no le preste la atención a los demás, mi egoísmo y mi obsesión por sasuke me cegó totalmente- su respiración se hacia entrecortada estaba luchando por no llorar peor fue inútil lagrimar surcaron su pálido rostro pero fue kakashi quien se separo de ella y limpio su rostro con sus pulgares-

─ Estas siendo muy dura contigo misma-la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba muy pálida ella estaba hermosa, se sintió orgullo, la consideraba una hija y estaba feliz de verla pero igualmente estaba con un inmenso dolor dentro de si - Sakura será mejor que salga ya que los demás quieren verte- se levanta y le da un beso en la frente-

─ Sensei- Kakashi volteo antes de abrir la puerta sakura le sonrió- Gracias por todo- Kakashi se forzó a si mismo para no llorar ahí por lo que le sonrió y salio de la habitación-

─ Kakashi- Su sensei solo se aparto del lugar ignorando al Uchiha se fue a una esquina y ahí lloro en silencio, mientras sasuke entraba a la habitación-

─ Sasuke-kun- Sasuke vio a su compañera y se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente su mirada obsidiana tan fría se deshizo cuando sintió el tacto de la mano de su compañera y amiga- Dime cumpliste con tu venganza?-

─ Hai – el simplemente contesto mientras la veía fijamente su rostro y su cabello largo todo en ella era hermoso- Sakura, gracias- la joven estiro su mano para poder tocar el atractivo rostro de su amigo pero el fue quien se puso hasta su altura para quedar de frente a ella y se aferro a la mano de ella-

─ Sasuke-kun soy feliz- cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía – de que estés nuevamente aquí con nosotros- el moreno se aferro a la mano de su compañera mientras la veía fijamente-

─ Sakura yo regrese por ti- se oía un poco desesperado t ella brillo sus ojos los cuales brillaban- porque te necesito a mi lado por que tu…-Sakura lo callo son un dedo sobre sus labios-

─ Sasuke-kun no sabes lo feliz que hubiese sido- el Uchiha abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que su compañera le había dicho- Yo te ame por muchos años sin ser correspondida y lentamente ese amor que sentía por ti se fue marchitando por los desplantes, tus insultos, por tus miradas tan frías y severas-

─ Sakura por favor yo- El Uchiha estaba desesperado si estaba enamorado de ella desde la academia pero nunca tubo el valor de decirlo y menos cuando Itachi mato a sus padres- yo te amo des de hace tiempo pero no pude decírtelo por que yo tenia mi misión-

─ Sasuke-kun no te estoy reprochando nada, y créeme que me gustaría corresponderte pero mi corazón- su mano libre se poso en su pecho y cerro los ojos- ya tiene dueño-

─ Sakura – se formo un silencio entre ellos pero fue el quien lo rompió- Entiendo llegue tarde- La pelirosa intentó decir algo pero el se lo impidió- Ese Baka es muy afortunado, pero debes de saber sakura que yo siempre te voy a amar y siempre vas a ser dueña de mi corazón siempre será tullo- La pelirosa asintió y el Uchiha beso su mejilla Izquierda y lentamente se separo de ella hasta que se levanto pero apenas dio dos pasos y la mano de sakura lo detuvo-

─ Sasuke-kun yo siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, y yo mi deseo aun y siempre será que tu seas feliz- a sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lentamente ella soltó la mano de Sasuke dejándolo ir, mientras el abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio de ella mientras Sai entraba en la misma-

─ Hola feita- la voz de sai no sonaba igual que antes ahora estaba con un toque de dolor, desesperación y nerviosismo cosa que a sakura le llamo la atención-

─ Sai – El mencionado se acerco hasta ella y se sentó en la cama mientras ella le sonreía- siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber por que me llamabas bruja o fea- su tono de voz se fue haciendo mas débil- acaso es por que así me vez- el chico se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro para que lo viera fijamente-

─ Supongo que tengo que ser sincero- ella se quedo quieta y esperando la explicación de su mejor amigo- Te decía Bruja no por que creyera que fueses fea sino por que- se acerco hasta estar cerca de su oído- sino porque me embrujaste Sakura- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin saber que hacer- me gustaste y pensé que esto no era correcto eras mi compañera de equipo y pensaba que las emociones te hacían débil, pero me di cuenta mas tarde que no era así, te decía fea por que, me intente auto convencer de que lo eras pero no sirvió de nada y yo me termine enamorando de ti- se separo de ella para poder verla a la cara y como se imagino lagrimas salían libres por sus ojos mientras intentaba inútilmente decir algo- pero yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, yo se que para ti solo soy tu mejor amigo- y después se acerco y beso sus ojos y cada lagrima que caía por el rostro de su amiga- no me gusta que llores por mi causa mi feita linda- ella sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente-

─ Gracias sai por tan hermosos sentimientos- el se separo de ella y le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla Derecha-

─ Te amo Sakura siempre lo are para mi tu eres un ángel y siempre lo serás mi hermoso ángel- se separo de ella y camino hasta la puerta-

─ Sai nunca te olvidare Sai, siempre serás y eres mi mejor amigo- Sai le devolvió la sonrisa y salio de la habitación mientras veía a Naruto y sonreía para si mismo- Tu turno Naruto-baka eres el ultimo- el rubio entro a la habitación y se quedo estático a ver a Sakura ahí recostada y sonriéndole-

─ Saku…- No pudo terminar ya que sin más se dirigío hasta donde estaba y la abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza- Sakura…-chan- de sus ojos zafiro salían varias lagrimas-

─ Naruto- Se dejo abrazar y así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que el chico se separo de ella y se le quedo viendo con tanto amor que no le importaba si ella descubría que la amaba con locura-

─ Sakura-chan cumplí mi promesa ahora puedes estar con el Dobe- la voz del rubio estaba cargada de dolor- ya pueden estar juntos, podrás casarte con el y van a tener varios hijos y –

─ No…- Naruto se le quedo viendo sin entender- No puedo estar al lado de sasuke-kun por que yo- la pelirosa estaba temblando no sabia como decirlo pero antes de poder decir algo el rubio saco su propias conclusiones-

─ Si es por que estas enferma, no importa yo creo que a Sasuke teme no le importa- la joven se le quedo viendo con dolor mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba sus ojos- el te amara siempre y yo voy a hacer feliz por que tu y el vana a poder estar juntos y…-

─ ¡Ya basta Naruto!- Sakura había comenzado a llorar de desesperación y dolor- Me estas dañando con tus palabras ya no sigas por favor no sigas- Nuevamente se empezaba a sentir débil y perdió el equilibrio pero Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos-

─ Sakura-chan porque?- el rubio no entendía no sabia que hacia que la pusiera tan mal, el que estaba sintiéndose fatal por animarla era el, el la amaba y estaba alentándola para que se quede con su amigo y compañero de equipo , pero al parecer la estaba haciendo sufrir-

─ Por que? Por que yo- levanto su mano con mucho esfuerzo hasta posarla en el rostro de Naruto- Porque yo te amo Naruto, te ame cuando teníamos 13 años y aun ahora te sigo amando igual o aun más intensamente que antes- sentía la garganta seca y una gran mezcla de sentimientos en su interior- Te amo Naruto-

─ Sakura…- chan – El rubio clavo su mirada en la de ella y sabia que no mentía estaba feliz y estaba llorando de la felicidad- Yo…

─ Ya lo se- el se quedo de piedra como podía saberlo el nunca se lo había dicho- Amas a Hinata y se que no hay espacio para mi en tu corazón mas que como una amiga- mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos las cuales no paraban y lo que quería hacer ahora era separase de el para no sentir el calor de sus brazos sosteniendo su débil cuerpo-

─ No…- ella lo vio fijamente mientras el la atraía mas hacia el- yo… Sakura-chan yo te amo a ti no amo a Hinata mi corazón es tuyo y ahora yo estoy feliz de que el tuyo también me pertenezca Sakura –chan yo te amo con todo mi alma- La joven estaba sorprendida y feliz sentía todas las emociones correr por su ser mientras, el calido aliento del rubio se acercaba a su rostro-

─ Naruto- Eso fue lo único que pudo decir la hermosa joven mientras los labios del rubio se posaban sobre los de ella reclamando el primer beso de la pelirosa como suyo, al principio fue dulce y tímido por parte de ella, sin embargo el la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacía el y profundizo el beso, pero tuvieron que separarse debido que los pulmones de ambos reclamaban oxigeno-

─ Sakura-chan- la miraba con tanta devoción y amor al igual que ella pero la felicidad duro muy poco, ya que a la pelirosa se le empezó a respirar mas despacio y nuevamente la debilidad vino hasta ella mientras sin poder evitarlo cerraba los ojos- ¡Sakura!- al escuchar el grito de desesperación del rubio Shisune y Tsunade entraron y Sacaron a Naruto de la habitación mientras Tsunade le ponía un respirador artificial para ayudarla a respirar pero el se asusto aun mas cuando la joven comenzó a toser sangre mientras Tsunade demandaba ala ayuda de Shisune la cual saco a Naruto de la habitación con mucho trabajo-

Habían pasado 4 horas dentro de aquella habitación y no había señales de que fuesen a salir pronto, Naruto estaba sentado mientras sus codos los tenia apoyados sobre sus rodillas, se tapaba su rostro con las manos mientras sasuke estaba recargado en la pared sin saber que hacer únicamente se pasaba por ratos una mano sobre sus cabellos despeinándolos, sai estaba observando la puerta fijamente desde una esquina esperando que tsunade saliera y les dijera que estaba bien y fuera de peligro pero sabia que no iba a ser así por mas que lo deseara, Kakashi estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la joven que estaba en aquella habitación hasta el momento.

Nadie decía nada solo fue hasta que la Hokage salio de la habitación y se acerco a Naruto

─ Naruto- Su voz estaba entrecortada y el dolor se hacia presente en sus ojos- quiere verte- El rubio asintió y entro en la habitación mientras Shisune salía de ella-

─ Sakura-chan- se acerco hasta ella ahora la joven estaba canalizada y con una maquina que le ayudaba a respirar, aun cuando escucho la voz de Naruto abrió sus ojos y estiro su mano con mucho trabajo- Aquí estoy mi Sakura-

─ Naruto- el se acerco mas a ella hasta quedar a un lado de ella- Naruto-kun quiero… quiero… que me hagas… una promesa…- el rubio asintió y tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas- enamórate… otra vez… y… se… feliz- el rubio comenzó a llorar- quiero…que…hagas…una…familia…y… que… seas feliz… con…ella-

─ Lo siento Sakura-chan no puedo prometerte eso- ella se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos- por que yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, por ti renunciaría a ser Hokage, al Ramen, incluso si pudiera ahora mismo desearía cambiar lugares contigo y ser yo quien este ahí- la joven lloro al igual que el rubio, mientras el tomaba la mano de ella y la besaba, y después pego su frente a la de ella- y sabes por que- ello lo miro con ternura y amor- se que si lo sabes pero no me importa repetirlo te amo con todo mi ser-

─ Naruto- se separo un poco de el y ante la supresa del joven se quito la aguja que le proveía el suero y la masca y con trabajo puso sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio- por favor llévame a ver el atardecer a tu lado- el rubio asintió y la cargo con delicadeza y salio por la ventana del cuarto-

Shisune entro a la habitación y no vio a Sakura ni a Naruto desesperada se acerco a Tsunade quien estaba llorando en silencio y la cual negó con la cabeza y con esta acción los demás entendieron que estaba pasando y sin mas cada uno de ellos salio del lugar a llorar en silencio y en la soledad

Naruto había llevado a Sakura a la montaña de los Hokages mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza ella veía con sumo placer el hermoso tardecer que se posaba sobre Konoha mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro de Naruto

─ Fui muy feliz- Naruto se le quedo viendo con temor a la joven- fui tan feliz de haber conocido a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-sama y a Shisune, a Sasuke-kun, a Sai, a Ino y claro también a los demás y me sentí orgullosa de haber estado en ese magnifico equipo- Naruto la abrazo atajo mas mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para no gritar de desesperación- Pero sobre todo me sentí muy Feliz de haber te conocido a ti- se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Naruto y posar sus manos en su rostro- y sobre todo estoy tan feliz que me ames tanto- se acerco hasta rozar su nariz con al de el y coloco una cadena en sus manos- yo también te amo y mucho seria capas de todo por tu amor y sobre todo por tu felicidad- Naruto sostuvo su mano en la cual le había dado la cadena y con la otra la atrajo hacia el para besarla un beso dulce y tierno que termino por romperse cuando ella se separo de el-Gracias por todo Naruto- cerro sus ojos lentamente- Te amo- y se acurruco entre sus brazos- Naruto aun sentía como respiraba muy lenta mente mientras dormía, mientras veía el relicario que le había dado, el cual se lo puso casi de inmediato, mientras la veía dormir-

─ Sakura-chan- Retiro unos mechones de su rostro y comenzó a hacer frió por lo que intento despertarla, pero sin éxito- Sakura-chan despierta por favor ya comienza a hacer frió- pero no despertaba, por lo que el desesperado, comenzó a llamarla- Sakura-chan por favor no me hagas esto- su mano se poso en la mejilla de esta. En su interior sabia que ella ya no estaba aquí, por lo que abrazo el cuerpo de Sakura mientras con desesperación y con dolor comenzó a llamarla- Sakura-chan no por favor ¡SAKURA!- su grito se escucho lleno de dolor y desesperación-

A la mañana siguiente el funeral se llevo a cabo toda su generación mas la de Gai estaba presente, Ino lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Shikamaru, mientras Chouji tenia su mano en el hombro de su amiga para darle apoyo.

Kakashi y Sasuke estaba presentes llorando en silencio y parecía que el cielo comprendía el dolor que estaban cargando pues varias gotas comenzaron a caer.

Sai, estaba junto a Naruto en el frente junto a Kakashi y Sasuke.

Tsunade se encontraba frente a la foto de su alumna en la cual ella estaba sonriendo mientras cargaba un gran ramo de flores rosas, la imagen que había sido sacada hace 2 años, destrozo a Tsunade la cual se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras repetía una y otra vez lo inútil que era, y lo hermosa que se veía su niña, Shisune y Jiraiya se aceraron y la ayudaron a levantarse mientras ella solo lloraba y se aferraba al pecho de Jiraiya antes de irse Shisune se acerco a Naruto y le entrego un sobre para después irse sin decir nada.

Cuando Naruto se acerco cerro sus ojos y con una mano sostenía el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, al abrir sus ojos y ver la foto de la hermosa chica un nudo se formo en su garganta y sin poder aguantar salio del lugar.

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Quería escapar de ese dolor, y fue hasta que llego hasta un claro que comenzó a gritar y a sacar todo el dolor que tenia guardado.

─ ¡Porque¡Porque siempre me abandonan¡Por que me dejaste solo!- El liquido salino hizo su presencia confundiéndose con las gotas que caían del cielo- ¡Sakura¡Maldición¡Te Amo!- se dejo caer en el pasto rendido y saco el relicario y lo abrió en el había una foro de el cuando tenia 15 años y en la otra parte una foto de ella cuando tenia 17 años cerro el relicario y lo acerco a su pecho, y así estuvo hasta que la lluvia se tranquilizo pero no aparecía el sol.

Fue en ese momento que recordó el sobre y con cuidado lo saco estaba un poco húmedo pero aun así lo abrió y en el saco la foto del quipo 7 y en ella había una foto de Sai pegada a propósito por ella y atrás de la foto decía Equipo 7 siempre juntos, siempre amigos.

Naruto se levanto y sintió un agradable aroma a cerezos y un calor dentro de si que lo hizo reconfortarse sabia que era su Flor de Cerezo quién le dio este calor por lo que sonrió y levanto la vista hacia el cielo nublado y claramente sintió los labios de sakura sobre los de el fue tan solo un momento pero ese momento le vasto para darle fuerzas para continuar por ella puso su mirada al frente, para después caminar de regreso a Konoha. Por que sabia que se volverían a ver algún día, y volverían a estar juntos.

Fin

Ok no se que tal quedo pero a mi me gustó mucho y llore mientras lo escribía, y no se por que me dio por escribir esto, pero espero que les guste y por cierto les recomiendo que mientras lo leen escuchen la canción de This love de Ángela Aki.

Me despido y no se preocupen continuare las historias se los juro, les mando muchos besos y abrazos y felicidades para los que salen de las escuelas y también para los que pasan de año mucha suerte

Se despide

Sakurita Haruno Hyuuga


End file.
